ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Eldee Technologies Inc.
Eldee Technologies Inc. '''(stylized as '''eldee) is an American privately owned smartphone, electronics and appliances manufacturer, producer, distributer, and developer based in Albany, New York, founded in 1994. The company started out making several prototype phones in development kits not released to the general public before moving to cellphones of different caliber. The prototype phones were made using manufactured CPUs by Eldee themselves. Eldee have released several phones with mixed reviews. List of products released by Eldee + short description Development kits Eldee 1 * First development kit by Eldee, released December 14, 1994. 64 KB of RAM, 256 KB of ROM, Eldee Bionic CPU Eldee 2 * Second development kit, released December 21, 1995. 128 KB of RAM, 512 KB of ROM, Eldee Bionic Gold CPU Eldee A4 * Third development kit, released January 17, 1996. 512 KB of RAM, 1024 KB of ROM, Eldee Mechanic CPU Eldee 5 * Fourth development kit, released February 24, 1997. 1024 KB of RAM, 2048 KB of ROM, Eldee Mechanic+ CPU Eldee 10 * Fifth development kit, released January 28, 1999, 2048 KB of RAM, 4096 KB of ROM, Eldee Mechanic Pro CPU Eldee 20 * Sixth development kit, released February 18, 2001. 4096 KB of RAM, 8192 KB of ROM, Eldee B CPU Eldee 50 * Seventh development kit, released March 24, 2003. 8192 KB of RAM, 16384 KB of ROM, Eldee B2 CPU Eldee 60 * Eighth development kit, released January 18, 2005. 128 MB of RAM, 256 MB of ROM, Eldee B8 CPU. Eldee 600 * Ninth and final development kit, released December 29, 2005. 512 MB of RAM, 1024 MB of ROM, Eldee 600A CPU. Cellphones Eldee Prime * First cellphone released by Eldee on April 8, 2018. Recieved mixed but mostly positive reviews. Priced at $499 on launch. 2GB of RAM, 1GB of ROM, MedioRek MT6100 CPU, 1500 mA battery, IPS monitor (600 x 480). 12 megapixel back camera, 8 megapixel front camera. Made $6,964,430 in profit, selling 54,090 phones. Available in White. Eldee Prime + * Second cellphone released by Eldee on December 11, 2018. Recieved mixed to mostly positive reviews. Priced at $599 on launch. 2GB of RAM, 2GB of ROM, Exion Q5 CPU, 2000 mA battery, Amoled monitor (720 x 1080). 12 megapixel back camera, 8 megapixel front camera. Made $6,389,240 in profit, selling 43,248 phones. Included integrated Touch ID system. Available in Sky Blue and Black. Eldee Prime TRIO * Third cellphone released by Eldee on February 27, 2019. Recieved overwhelmingly positive reviews. Priced at $999 on launch. 2GB of RAM, 4GB of ROM, Exion Q6 CPU, 2000 mA battery, Super Amoled monitor, 12 megapixel back camera, 8 megapixel front camera. Made $18,535,608, selling it's entire complement of 56,580 phones. Included integraded Touch ID system. Available in White, Sky Blue, and Black. Eldee Purity * Fourth cellphone released by Eldee on July 11, 2019. Recieved mostly positive reviews. Priced at $799 on launch. 2GB of RAM, 4GB of ROM, Exion Q7 CPU, 2500 mA battery, Super Amoled monitor, 12 megapixel back camera, 8 megapixel front camera. Made $10,565,772 and sold 52,850 phones. Included integrated touch ID system. Availalbe in White, Black, and Brilliant Red. Eldee Revolution * Fifth cellphone released by Eldee on November 5, 2019. Recieved mixed to negative reviews. Priced at $899 on launch. 2GB of RAM, 4GB of ROM, nVideo Tenga 4 CPU, 2500 mA, Super Amoled monitor, 12 megapixel back camera, 8 megapixel front camera. Made $10,372,171 selling 41,776 phones. Included integrated touch ID system and ability to insert micro SD cards. Available in Sky Blue, Universe Gray and Black. Eldee FIRE * Sixth cellphone released by Eldee on February 23, 2021. Recieved positive reviews. Priced at $1199 on launch. 2GB of RAM, 4GB of ROM, Infel x5 CPU, 2500mA, HD Super Amoled monitor, 12 megapixel back camera, 8 megapixel front camera. Made $29,209,511 selling 66,774 phones. Included integrated touch ID system and ability to insert micro SD cards. Available in Brilliant Red. Eldee EXTREME * Seventh cellphone released by Eldee on July 9, 2021. Recieved extremely negative reviews, with many reviewers calling it the nadir of Eldee as a whole. Priced at $1129 on launch. 2GB of RAM, 4GB of ROM, Qualconn 420M CPU, 2500 mA, HD Super Amoled monitor, 12 megapixel back camera, 8 megapixel front camera. Made only $4,676,640 selling 24,453 phones. Included integrated touch ID system, ability to insert micro SD cards, support of dual SIM cards, and IP68 waterproofing. Available in Sky Blue, Crayon orange, and Black. Eldee WORLD * Eighth cellphone released by Eldee on October 25, 2021. Recieved mostly negative reviews, with many reviewers calling it a small breath of fresh air after Eldee Extreme. Priced at $1039 on launch. 2GB of RAM, 4GB of ROM, Exion Q9 CPU, 2500 mA, LCD monitor, 12 megapixel back camera, 8 megapixel front camera. Included integrated touch ID system, micro SD card ability, dual SIM card ability, and IP68 waterproofing. Available in Ocean Blue, Green Ground and Sky White. Eldee COSMOS * Ninth cellphone released by Eldee on February 12, 2022. Recieved mostly positive reviews. Priced at $899 on launch. 2GB of RAM, 4GB of ROM, Exion Q10 CPU, 2500 mA, LCD monitor, 16 megapixel back camera, 8 megapixel front camera. Included integrated touch ID system, micro SD card ability, dual SIM card ability, and IP68 waterproofing. Available in Cloud White, Black, and Universe Gray. Eldee Gold Eldee 100 Eldee 1000 Eldee 2500 Eldee 5000 Eldee 7500 Eldee 10K Eldee Prime P Eldee Prime U